Supernaturally Lost
by Lukas Avier
Summary: "Oh," Was all Dean could say because he didn't hit a kid. He hit a demigod and not just any demigod. He hit the prince of the sea, "Oh."
1. Chapter 1

He hit him with his car.

In all honesty, it totally wasn't Dean's fault. He had been driving, a nice and steady 80 miles per hour, to the closest Walmart for much need supplies (and pie) when he just... Appeared. It wasn't the kid walking suddenly in front of his Impala. No, the kid just literally popped into existence. And where he did, well, happened to be the front of his Baby. So, maybe a girly scream escaped his lips but could you blame him? Sure, he hit many demons with his Impala (angels too) but he never hit a human accidently.

Scrambling out of his car, all Dean could mutter was, "Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead." He looked down at the person and sighed with relief; he hadn't killed him. The person was breathing, albeit somewhat strangled, and he looked fairly good for someone who got hit by a car that was going at _least_ 80.

"Um, okay. Just... Hang in there," Dean wasn't entirely sure who he was reassuring; himself or the unconscious person in front of Baby. Lifting the person up, he did his best to put him in the front seat, buckling him up just to be safe, "I am _really_ sorry about this."

The person said nothing, still being unconscious, and his head lolled to the side like a lifeless puppet.

Dean was tense the whole ride, knuckles going white as he gripped the steering wheel tightly. Man, Sam was going to flip when he found out. Should he call him? Reaching pocket, Dean retrieved his phone and dialed his baby brother.

 _"Dean? What's up? Did you get the stuff?"_

"Um... No," Dean's eyes snapped to the person in his front seat before focusing back on the road.

 _"No? What happened? You should have gotten the stuff by now."_

"I hit something."

 _"What, like an animal?"_

"More like a person."

 _"What?! Are they dead?"_

"No but I'm bringing him to the motel. Be there in ten, Sam," He ended the car, stepping on the gas. He'd be there in five.

* * *

Sam met him outside, tapping his foot impatiently. He helped him bring the man inside, acting like he was simply an old friend who had drank one too many. They really didn't need the cops showing up on top of everything.

They laid him down on Dean's bed, making sure not to irritate any injuries the man may have. Now that Dean wasn't freaking out too bad, he could get a better look at the man.

Or should he say child?

The kid couldn't be more than nineteen years old. He was pretty tall for his age, a good 5'9 or so, and was tan and pretty good looking. His pitch black hair, _pitch black_ , was matted on his forehead with sweat and his eyebrows were creased in pain. He had some cuts and scrapes, one nasty bruise over his stomach, but otherwise looked okay. He was bleeding from the side of his head but Sam deduced that it was simply a shallow cut, nothing serious. He had on a tattered orange shirt, maybe there was writing on the front but it was too torn to read, and ripped black pants, barely hiding what dignity he had. His converse were beat and old, looking ready to break right there. He had a necklace around his neck, five beads with strange designs strung on a cord.

"You said he just appeared out of no where?" Sam looked over at his older brother, who hadn't taken his eyes off of the boy, "Think he's a demon or something?"

"I don't know," Dean muttered, a hand on his chin. He didn't react with the salt, holy water, or the word Christo. We'd have to wait 'til he gets up before we try our guns on him."

"And if he's not a supernatural baddie?"

Dean turned his head to his brother, eyes wide, "Then I just hit a kid with my car."

* * *

It was around four the next day when the kid showed any signs of waking up.

Dean shot up in his chair when he heard him groan, nearly dropping his precious pie in the process of hurrying towards the injured boy. He watched as he opened his eyes slowly, revealing the brightest green eyes the hunter ever saw. He squinted in the light, eyes flying around widely, taking in the situation.

"Easy there," Dean finally spoke and the kid turned his head to look at him.

"Ugh, what happened?" The kid groaned, draping his arm over his eyes.

"I may have, um," Dean cleared his throat, looking away almost sheepishly. "Hit you with my car."

"Oh," Was all the kid said, as if that didn't matter to him. "Okay."

"Who are you?" The hunter asked, getting down to business.

"Percy Jackson," The kid replied without hesitation, not moving in the slightest.

"Alright, Percy, _what_ are you?"

This time, Percy looked over as if he was contemplating how to answer that, "I'm a son of Poseidon."

"Oh," Was all Dean could say because he didn't hit a kid. He hit a demigod and not just any demigod. He hit the prince of the sea, "Oh."

"And you are?" Percy studied the man in a split second, "You don't seem normal. Hunter maybe?"

"Dean Winchester," The brunette answered, kind of in shock. "I hunt the supernatural."

"What, like vampires and stuff?" Percy sat up now, ignoring his pain to look at the human in awe.

"Yeah, I travel around with my brother."

"Awesome," Percy sighed before tensing. He looked around, now more alert than before. Finally, as if realizing something, he dropped back down on the bed muttering a, "Son of a _bitch_."

"You okay, kid?" Dean moved closer down, tucking away the knife he held in case the kid was a demon. If he was one, he would have attacked by now, aiming to rip Dean's handsome face apart.

"Before I was hit by your car, which is pretty nice by the way," Percy nearly smiled at Dean's proud grin when he mentioned his car but plowed on. "I was fighting this weird chick lady. She was pretty ugly. She did this weird voodoo thing and, next thing I knew, I was sucked into a portal and getting hit by a sexy Impala.

"You managed to see what type of car I have?"

"It was a nice car and, if I was going to kiss it, I might as well have learned who she was," Percy attempted a shrug. "Where's your brother?"

"His name's Sam. He's out getting food," Dean answered, liking the kid more and more now that he complimented Baby numerous times.

They were silent for a moment before both sighing out, "I could really go for some pie." The blinked in surprise before grinning at each other. Yeah, this was a start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

Sam came back with four bags full of food. One had his vegetables, the other had alcohol, the third had meat, and the last had Dean's precious pies. He barely managed to open the door to their room, using three fingers to turn the knob, and froze at the sight in front of him.

The kid was up and he and Dean were playing cards while chatting. Occasionally, Dean would laugh at something the kid said and the other would flush in embarrassment. When the door opened, both turned to look at Sam. Dean had on his usual cocky smirk while the kid had that shy smile Sam always used to wear.

"Sammy!" Dean ran towards his brother, arms out wide as if he was going to give him a hug. Sam knew better and held out one of the bags. "Pie!"

While his brother moaned in content over his precious pies, Sam took the time to introduce himself to the kid, who was studying him with bright green eyes. Looking closer, they weren't just green. There was some yellow, gold, brown, and purple mixed into it, reminding Sam of the sea. "Sam," He said, holding out his hand.

The kid gave a lopsided grin, shaking the hunter's head, "Percy Jackson."

"Oi, Jackson!"

The demigod looked over in time to catch a blueberry pie, "Yes!"

"Percy's going to stay with us for a while. We think he was attacked by a witch or something and was sent here."

"What, so he lives in a different dimension?" Sam arched a brow at the two, who acted so much alike as they shoveled pie into their mouths.

"Mmhm," Percy answered him, chewing his blueberry pie with a look of content. "I don't know how to get back exactly but Dean said I could tag along with you guys on your hunts."

Sam looked at his brother with wide eyes, "You told him?"

Dean raised a brow at his little brother, finishing the bit of pie in his mouth, "He's the son of Poseidon. He's used to this stuff."

"Oh," Sam said and Percy snorted.

"Your brother had the same reaction," Percy said with a grin that relaxed Sam's nerves. He could see how Dean was comfortable around the kid. While he gave off an aura of power. he also gave off the feeling of calmness, like you couldn't help but trust him. It was like the kid couldn't do any harm to him (though Sam knew that was a lie).

"Any idea where we're going next?" Dean asked, leaning back on the small chair by the beds.

"There's a girl that was killed in Tennessee supposedly by numerous animal bites."

"So?" Percy was on his third pie (when had he eaten the second?) and he was looking at the youngest Winchester curiously.

"She was found in her house."

"So, you think something may be controlling these animals?" Dean asked, pulling out a bottle of Whiskey.

"I think so," Sam nodded, flopping down on his bed.

"Want some, kid?" Dean held out the bottle of alcohol towards Percy, who looked at him weird.

"I'm nineteen."

So, Dean was right. "You're never too young to drink."

Percy stared at the hunter for a moment before shrugging and taking the bottle, taking a large swig.

"Atta boy," Dean grinned, patting the kid on the shoulder.

"Don't turn him into you, Dean!" Sam's shout was muffled by his pillow, "It's bad enough he likes those stupid pies like you."

Though Sam couldn't see it, both Dean and Percy turned to him, speaking at the same time, "Pie is the food of the gods."

Sam, however, could _feel_ their stares and shuddered. _Creepy_.

* * *

"Oh, it's so much more beautiful when it's not coming at me at 80 miles per hour!" Percy practically squealed, gushing over the Impala.

Dean grinned and Sam rolled his eyes. There really were two Deans.

"Yeah, get in," Dean said, taking out his keys and sliding into the drivers seat.

Percy practically dived into the car, sinking into the nice seats. In only a few seconds flat, he was out like a light.

Sam took that time to talk to his brother, "You sure it's okay to bring a kid into this?"

Dean started the car, gripping the steering wheel tightly, "You didn't see what I saw, Sam. He's seen a lot. I don't think he can even be called a kid anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

"Why are we at Walmart?" Percy asked, looking out of the back window in the Impala.

"Have you seen yourself. I don't know about you, but I don't swing that way." Dean smirked, checking to make sure his wallet was in his pockets.

Percy looked down and his face colored in embarrassment, hands going down to cover himself, "J-just don't get me anything weird."

"Yeah, whatever, Princess."

Sam huffed a laugh, shooting his brother a look, before walking inside. Soon, he and Dean had paid for their clothes; a couple of black, blue, and orange T-shirts, four black pants, and boots, and were making their way to the Impala. When they got to the car, Percy was fast asleep and very close to drooling on the seats. Sam tapped lightly on the window and he had to wonder if the demigod was actually asleep when his eyes shot open.

"Hey, guys," Percy sat up and rubbed his eyes, peering at them through dark eyelashes. "What'd you get?"

"Couple shirts, pants, and a pair of boots for ya," Dean answered, opening the back door to hand the raven-haired the bags.

"Oh," Percy accepted them, though he looked surprised. "Dean, you didn't have to."

"I know," The hunter shrugged, sliding into the front seat.

Sam looked at Percy, eyebrows creased in confusion and concentration.

"Something wrong?" The demigod asked, eyes filled with concern for the youngest Winchester.

"I feel like I know you," Sam answered and Dean looked at his brother in surprise.

"You do?" Dean and Percy asked in unison.

"Yeah, but I can't place it..." Suddenly, Sam's eyes widened, "The books!"

"Books?" Percy echoed as if he hadn't heard the word before.

"Dean," Sam looked at his brother with excitement and wonder, "What books are you reading now that you think I don't know about?"

"I-What?" Dean stuttered for a second, looking ready to deny that he read anything. He deflated when he saw his brother's look, "Percy Jackson and the-" Dean cut himself off, "Holy crap."

"What?" Percy looked up from putting on a black T, "Why'd you say my name?" He leaned back slightly when both brothers turned and started looking at him like he was a gift from the gods, "You guys are creeping me out."

Dean turned around, gripping his steering wheel tightly as he looked at his brother, mouthing; _'I have the Percy Jackson in my Impala.'_

"Guys?" Percy sounded so lost that Sam felt the need to explain everything.

"There are these books," Sam started.

"Which are awesome," Dean felt the need to interject, smiling sheepishly at his brother when he shot him a look.

"Okay, _and_?" Percy had his arms crossed and magically already in a new pair of pants (when did he put them on?).

"They are all about _you_ ," Sam practically squealed, nearly vibrating in his seat.

Percy's face paled, "Me? I-" He took a steady breath, "Okay, cool. That's- That's cool."

"Don't worry about it too much, kid," Dean smirked, starting his car finally. "We won't let any of those baddies touch you. Plus," He pulled out of the parking lot. "Who's to say that they'll know you in this dimension?"

"Dean's right," Sam said, looking a little miffed about what he said.

"Alright, fine. Fine!" Percy held his hands up in a placating manner, "Let's just go deal with whatever's in Ohio."

* * *

"Hmm," Percy sat on the small couch in the motel room, Chinese takeout clutched in one hand with chopsticks in the other. "What's this show called again?"

"Huh?" Sam looked up from the book he was reading to peer at the TV, "Uh, Danny Phantom."

Percy snorted, slurping up some noodles in his mouth, "So, this kid just turns into a ghost 'cause he pushed some buttons in his daddy's lab? Sounds like a bunch of shit to me."

"Half ghost," Sam corrected. "And the shows not that bad."

"Mm, suppose not," Percy conceded, focusing back on the show. "Where's Dean-boy?"

The hunter didn't look up as he answered, "Out getting more research. Thinks there's more stuff than what's on the Internet."

"There probably is," Percy shrugged, crossing his legs on the couch. "Wouldn't be the first time something big's not on one of your electronic... things," He waved his chopsticks in Sam's direction. "I'm sure Dean's found something in the library."

Just as he said that, Dean walked in, books clutched in his hands, "Found something!"

"See?" Percy stood and dumped his food in the trash before making his way to the older Winchester, "What'cha got?"

"Couple stuff about women controlling animals to do their bidding and, uh, this," Dean held a worn out book that looked like it's seen better days. "I can't read it but it was in the same section so..."

"Let's see it," Percy made grabby hands and looked at the book. "Yeah, I can read this," He sat down again, flipping through pages occasionally. "It's all in Ancient Greek."

"Awesome," Dean grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at his brother, who shook his head while smiling.

* * *

"Nothing," Percy sighed, closing the book and rubbing his eyes to will away his exhaustion. "It's just crap about the gods. Not even the accurate stuff."

"Could be a spirit," Sam said, squinting his eyes at the computer. "Says that the victim had a sister that disappeared when the family went on a hiking trip a couple years ago."

"Only one way to find out," Dean shrugged. "Let's go talk to her brother."

* * *

"Excuse me?" Percy approached a man, who was sitting alone in a small diner, "Are you Jason Creen?"

Jason looked up, "What do you want? I already answered the police's questions."

"Oh, I'm not with the police," Percy gave a fake laugh that sounded real to most people's ears. "Still too young for that. I'm your cousin, Jack."

"Cousin? We never had a cousin," Jason's eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Guess your old man never mentioned me, huh?" Percy gave a small smile, leaning back against the seat, "Well, there was a falling out between my dad and yours and I split first chance I got. Went with my brothers and moved around a bit," He gestured to Sam and Dean, who sat in the Impala.

"You look a little young to just leave," Jason said, though he looked like he bought the story.

"That's very kind of you, Jason," Percy laughed, smiling at the waitress when she brought him a water, saying _'on the house_.' "No, I'm twenty-nine, believe it or not."

"Wow, like fine wine," The waitress gasped and blushed when Percy smiled at her. "I, uh, I'm sorry for intruding."

"No, it's alright," Percy looked at her tag. "...Lindsey. Can I get some of that blueberry pie, by the way? It looks really good."

"Yes, of course!" She scurried off, face bright red.

"So, what happened to Sarah?" Percy asked, sobering up, "She was only sixteen..."

"There were these animals," Jason shook his head. "People say I'm crazy but I swear I saw them just... Come in."

"Come in? Like, open the door?" Percy wondered, leaning forward slightly.

Jason looked up at him, brown eyes wide, "Exactly. It was just like my other sister's death..."

"Makayla?" Percy's eyebrows shot up, "I thought she disappeared when you guys were hiking."

"Uh, she did," Jason's eyes shot everywhere but Percy's green eyes.

"Jason..." Percy's tone took a different edge, "What did you guys do?"

"We left her!" Jason hissed, looking around wildly, "There was this cave and we went to explore. Turns out there were some animals living there and they chased us. She got her foot stuck and screamed at us for help and... And we looked at her and... Left her..."

Percy leaned back, rubbing his face. He gave Lindsey, the waitress, another smile when she handed him his pie in a takeout box, "I gotta go. My brothers are going to worry about me," He stood and placed a hand on Jason's shoulder. "You take care of yourself now."

* * *

"Son of a _bitch_!" Percy snarled as he shoved the box towards Dean, "That _bastard_!"

"What? What'd he say?" Sam looked back at the demigod, who was seething.

Percy relayed the story, bitterness in his tone, "That scum bag."

"He was scared," Sam said soothingly, though he was just as mad.

"That doesn't mean you leave your sister behind!" Percy snarled, crossing his arms.

 _'Loyalty'_ , Dean mouthed to his brother. "Let's go the house," He suggested, starting his car again.


	3. Chapter 3

The car ride was silent as the two hunters and demigod made their way back to their motel. Sam kept glancing at Percy, who was sitting in the back with his eyes closed and arms crossed. There was a scowl set on the raven-haired man's face but his body was completely relaxed. "Maybe we should stop by a diner," The youngest Winchester suggested, trying to ease the tension a bit.

Dean only took a glance at his brother before turning down a row to the place. As he parked the car, he looked at Percy through the rear-view mirror. The man hadn't spoken a word as he drove and Dean found that a bit disconcerting. Maybe having some food will get him to talk.

Percy opened one eye, taking in the diner, before sighing and opening the back door. He waited by the car for the two Winchesters, hands stuffed into his pants pockets, and blew a strand of hair out of his face. He followed slowly behind them as they made their way inside, sliding into a booth next to Sam. He gave a small smile at the waitress (Becky, her name was), "I'd like the bacon cheeseburger special with extra curly fries, please, and a blueberry smoothie. Thank you."

"Sure thing, Sugar," The woman nodded, writing down his order, before turning to Sam and Dean.

"I'd like the same as him," Dean said, giving the waitress a charming smile, handing over the menu. He suddenly found himself pinned by sea-green eyes, the demigod looking at him with an un-amused expression, "W-what?"

"Mm," Percy leaned forward, twirling his straw in the water. "Is there a reason why we're in another diner when we just left one two hours ago?"

"That was two hours ago," Sam jumped into the conversation, saving his brother from making an excuse. "And neither of us ate anything. We just talked to Jason Creen," He hid a wince when he saw the other scowl for a split second. "Let's just relax before we go check out the house," The youngest Winchester watched the nineteen year-old and sighed with relief when the man relaxed into his spot.

"Alright, fine," Percy rubbed his face and perked up when Becky came back with his food. "Oh, man, that looks _good_."

The waitress giggled lightly, "Enjoy it, Hun."

* * *

"If we're dealing with a ghost," Dean murmured, looking at the Creen Family case, with a hand on his chin. "Then we'll have to find the cave the sister was killed at…Hey, Sam!"

Sam was sitting with Percy on one of the motel beds, Greek and Roman books laid out around them. The demigod was telling his brother about the gods, what they're like and how they act, while Sam was jotting everything down happily in their journal, looking interested. For once, they were getting concrete information about supernatural beings without there being an ulterior motive.

"Yeah?" After a few seconds, the Winchester managed to focus on his brother, "What's up?"

"We're goin' hiking!" Dean grinned, getting up to grab his bag.

Sam groaned and Percy clapped his shoulder with a smirk, "Buck up, Princess. You gotta stretch those long legs."

"How come you're okay with hiking?" The brunette asked the nineteen year-old, who looked happy and eager to go.

"Because I'm a demigod. Hiking's nothing to me. Now, get up, Lazy-bones. Get your stuff together."

"Alright, alright."

* * *

"Wow, I can see why they went hiking," Dean commented as he looked at the healthy trees and a crystal blue stream.

"Yeah, it's amazing," Percy shrugged and adjusted his sunglasses, looking up at a wobbly rock path. "Hey, what's that?" He pointed at something wedged between two rocks just out of his reach.

Sam followed his gaze and reached up, snatching the object, "It's a key chain."

"Think it's Makayla's?" Dean asked, looking at it.

"Could be."

"Well, boys," Percy grinned, stretching his arms and legs. "Looks like we're doing some climbing. Hope you wore the right shoes for this."

"Just try and keep up, Jackson," Dean snarked, eyes mischievous.

"Back at ya, Winchester."

Percy hauled himself over the rocks, accepting Sam's hand to get up. His eyes immediately set on a cave near them and he brushed off his pants, "Well, I'm going inside."

"Wait, it could be dangerous-" Sam tried, reaching out to the raven-haired man.

"Hey, what's life without a little danger?" The demigod dodged the limb and made his way inside the cave. After five minutes, he came back looking disturbed, "Um... Come check this out."

The two Winchesters looked at each other before following the Son of Poseidon inside the cave. The area was hot and humid, sweat already making its way on the boys' backs. There were claw marks on the rock walls, ranging from thin streaks to thick ones. There were piles of bones lining one of the walls, covered in dirt. "I don't get it," Dean looked at the marks. "What's got you worked up?"

"Them," Percy jabbed at something with his thumb to his right.

Cowering in the back of the cave, fear washing off of them in waves, were a group of mountain lions, bears, and jaguars. They seemed to be grown ups, all hunters, but they were terrified and injured.

"What are they scared of?" Sam asked, looking at the animals' eyes.

Percy's eyes narrowed on something behind the Winchester's back, "That."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that it's short. Please tell me what you think.**

 **I forgot to mention this but the timeline is somewhere in the middle with looking for John. :3 Sorry!**

 **Anyways, yeah, review please!**

 **-Jones**


	4. Chapter 4

" _That."_

Dean and Sam turned around slowly, the sound of something huffing reaching their ears, and they turned to see what the demigod was pointing at.

A large bear, probably a foot taller than Sam, loomed over them, foam around its jaw. There was blood that stained its once-white teeth and it's beady eyes stared down at the humans. It's fur was matted with dirt and blood and there seemed to be flesh stuck between its claws, no doubt scraped from the human bones lined up along the cave walls.

"Oh," Dean muttered and Percy let out a small laugh despite the situation because, wow, was that all Dean could say when he was surprised? 'Oh'?

Sam clutched his gun a bit tighter, studying the animal. What was he supposed to do, just shoot the damn thing? Actually, that didn't sound like a bad idea except for the fact that they were trapped with it in a cave with other animals.

"You know," Percy tilted his head as he looked at the bear. "Something about it seems familiar…"

Dean grunted in surprise, looking at him, "Yeah? Like what?"

"I don't know. It just looks like- Carnie! It reminds me of Jason Carnie!" Percy exclaimed and the bear actually _flinched in surprise._ "The eyes are the same color and-"

The bear roared, shaking the cave walls, and tried to swipe at the demigod. Percy jumped back in time, pulling Dean and Sam back with him, and it was then that the connection was made. Somehow, this bear was Makayla Carnie, Jason Carnie's dead sister.

* * *

"That was so stupid, I don't even want to think about it," Percy growled as he, Sam, and Dean walked into their motel room. He threw his own duffle on the floor, falling face first on the bed.

"I thought it was pretty cool," Sam said, a grin on his face.

"Of course you did," The demigod mumbled, voice muffled in the pillow. He hit the bed softly, like an exhausted little tantrum, and a whine escaped his mouth, making the Winchesters laugh.

"Dude, I thought it was fucking awesome," Dean spoke up, amusement in his voice. "You just solved the case like it was nothing. That bear didn't even last a chance."

Percy made a noise into the pillow, probably something offensive, and looked at the blonde, "It was a sad case and I still want to snap Carnie's neck. I almost didn't want to finish the case."

"Yeah," Dean sat on the bed, nodding. "But that's what happens. We have to get the job done, even if we don't want to, because everyone gets a chance to live, no matter how horrible they are."

Percy nodded and Sam looked at them both, "I'm going to go get us some food. I'll be back in thirty."

"'Kay, bring us some pie," Dean said, tossing his brother the keys to the Impala. Percy hadn't moved from his position and the older Winchester wondered if he was even able to breathe. He thought back to the case and, yeah, it was a bit sad.

* * *

 _The bear, Makayla, roared for a second time, stronger than before. The walls shook and rocks fell and the other animals whined at the noise. It tried to swipe at them again and they managed to get out of the way once more, barely avoiding the razor-sharp claws._

 _Percy scanned the area, looking at every movement, before looking at the other animals. He looked at the mountain lion before looking at the bears and jaguars. He sighed to himself, almost like he was resigning himself to something stupid, and backed up against the cave wall. He scanned Makayla again before his eyes locked on something around her neck._

 _He reached into his pocket and brought out his pen, uncapping it and revealing Riptide. He noticed the Winchesters' looks but said nothing, bracing himself. Finally, he ran forward, jumping up and swinging himself around and cutting off the wire necklace around the bear's neck._

 _Makayla roared for a third time, shrinking down until she was a sobbing little girl in a dirty outfit, face mauled and bloody. She looked up at them with bloodshot eyes, tearing pouring down her broken face, and she asked them in a sad voice, "What did I do wrong?"_

" _I don't know, Makayla," Percy whispered as he handed a surprised Sam the necklace. "I don't know."_

 _The three watched as the little girl disappeared as the necklace burned, different emotions playing in each of them, until Dean realized something._

" _Uh, guys, we should go before these animals come to their senses and chew our faces off."_

"Got some pies," Sam called as he entered the motel room. When he received no response, he frowned and walked further inside.

Dean and Percy were passed out on the bed, looking peaceful as they drooled. Percy was on his side, hands under his pillow, while Dean was on his back, snoring loudly.

Sam chuckled before grabbing a blanket and throwing it over them. The pie could wait. It was an emotional day for all of them. Not to mention fucking _scary_.

* * *

 **Sorry it's short but I had no idea what to write. Ideas are always welcome. Thanks, guys! Review what you thought! 3 :D**

 **-Jones**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys, sorry for the super-duper long wait. I got caught up in my other fanfictions, homework, and reading some amazing stories made by some of you all.**

 **Anyways, this chapter is thanks to Mitch, who commented on my other SPN/PJO story, Breathe With Me (One, Two, Three). Your comment actually made me laugh more than I probably should have (and I don't think you even meant to make me laugh in the first place, lol). It's nice to know that you like my stories enough to ask for more on an entirely different one to get my attention. Lol, it worked.**

 **Enjoy this chapter! I'll try to update this one more often (really, I'll try).**

* * *

"Get up."

Sam was being poked in his side consistently and he wanted to kill whoever it was that was doing it. As he was slowly coming into the state of full consciousness, he could finally process the string of words the person was saying.

"Get up, you lazy boy. Get up, get up. Come on, Samantha, I'm _bored._ Dude, it's, like, eleven, so, you need to get up now. Okay, it's actually only nine but _still_. I'm hungry and there's nothing to eat here and- Hey, is that a pennie?"

The youngest Winchester could feel the woosh of air as the person dived over his bed, probably to get said pennie. He groaned and rubbed his face tiredly, knowing that the person was just going to keep on talking if he didn't put an end to it, "Shut _up_ , Percy."

There was a click of a tongue, "Rude. You need to get up. We gotta check out today, ya know. They came by at what-fucking-ever a.m. to tell us to book it or pay for another night."

"Ugh, seriously?" He sat up, running a hand through his hair and looking at the demigod with bleary eyes, "Where's Dean?"

Percy jabbed a thumb at his brother's bed, "Princess there is still asleep. Won't get up for anything. Well," He tilted his head. "I mean, probably for coffee but we don't have any here and I'm pretty sure neither of you would trust me with the Impala."

"Damn straight," Dean mumbled, sitting up slightly.

"He lives!" The son of Poseidon grinned, raising his hands in an "ah-ha!" moment.

"Shut up," The hunter got up and grabbed his duffle, taking out some clean clothes. "Dibs on first shower."

"Technically," Percy wagged his finger at him. "I had first shower but, yeah. There's still warm water in there."

"Crap," Sam shook his head, grabbing his own stuff. "Now my shower's going to be cold."

"Nah," The green-eyed nineteen year-old waved a hand at him. "I can warm it up for you, no problem. Just give me a minute after Dean gets out."

"Thanks, man."

"Whatever."

"What are you doing up so early?" The floppy-haired Winchester tilted his head, studying the demigod. He seemed tired, with slight bags under his eyes and a slumped posture. His hair was disheveled, like he spent a long time just running his hands through it, and his eyes were a dim green, like they reflected the exhaustion he carried.

Percy shrugged, "Couldn't sleep, had nightmares."

Sam was a bit intrigued and surprised. So he wasn't the only one that suffered from nightmares. "Demigod dreams?" He asked.

"No," The son of Poseidon shook his head before pausing. "Well, kind of. Nothing to do with a prophecy but everything to do with the life of a demigod."

"Oh," Sam looked down a moment, thinking. "Was it about the war?"

Percy's mouth quirked up into a small smile, "Go take a shower, Dean's done and the water's heated again."

"Um, sure," The youngest Winchester nodded slowly, grabbing his clothes and brushing past his brother to enter the bathroom. He wondered why the demigod didn't answer his question. There was something in those green eyes, something almost like agony, but he couldn't place it. Either way, something haunted the teen and Sam wanted so badly to help in some way.

Dean walked over to his bed with his shirt in his hand, the other holding a towel. He looked at the demigod for a moment before walking towards him, "Hey, you mind?" He gestured to himself and the water dripping steadily off him.

Percy grinned at the hunter, eyes a bit thankful, and waved his hand, drying him instantly and transferring the water to the towel in the man's hand, "There ya go, Princess."

"Thanks," Dean grinned, placing the soaked towel on the empty night table and slipping on his shirt.

"No problem, Deano. So, when are we going to get breakfast? I'm starving."

"Once Sammy gets out of the shower."

There was a shout from the bathroom, " _It's Sam!"_

* * *

The trio decided to stop at Starbucks since there was one close by and get their coffee there. The establishments was not as big as the others placed around the United States but it was still nice and smelled heavenly (i.e., like coffee). Dean went to get them a seat while Sam and Percy flipped a coin to see who would be ordering their drinks.

Percy trudged to the front, having lost, while Sam went to go sit with his brother, a small victorious smile on his face. When it was clear the demigod could not hear them, the youngest Winchester looked at his brother with a serious expression, "He has nightmares."

Dean barely glanced up from a small dessert menu-thing he was pretending to read, "Mmhm. So do you. What's your point?"

Sam bit his lip, "I think they might be about the Second Giant War. We should he-"

"Look, Sammy," Dean finally focused on his little brother. "I know you're trying to help him and I know you want to, but you can't. Just like you don't want to share your nightmares, he doesn't want to share his. We just gotta wait and see if he decides to talk about it. We can't push him."

The twenty-two year-old sighed, "Alright, I guess you're right."

Dean grinned, "Of course I'm right. I'm the older brother." He glanced at Percy, who was coming back to them with their drinks. He seemed tense and wary, looking behind him for a moment, but he quickly relaxed when he reached the two hunters.

"Come on," Percy tapped his foot at them. "I wanna get out of here. There's too many people."

"Alright, alright," Sam got up, snagging his coffee with a small "thanks".

The three started walking down the street, listening closely to the chatter around in hopes of picking up a case. The Impala was close but they all had agreed that maybe listening to the town's gossip would help them in finding something worthwhile to do.

* * *

"Dude, they knew my name."

"What?" Dean looked over at the demigod walking next to him. The teen was all wide-eyed and he was a bit pale. "What are you talking about?"

"Those people," Percy gestured behind him at a group of three behind him, not turning around or changing pace. "They knew my name."

The Winchester stiffened a bit, "Okay? Maybe they overheard one of us."

"No, no," The nineteen year-old shook his head. "It happened at Starbucks, too!"

"What-" Dean sputtered a moment, "Starbu- That's what they fucking _do!_ "

Sam, who had been listening carefully, seemed to pick up on something the demigod was saying, "Do you mean that someone knew your full name?"

Percy snapped his fingers once, "Yes! Exactly!"

"Did you recognize them at all?" Dean asked, now alert.

"No but I think they had camp necklaces." He stopped, looking at the Winchesters, "I think they're from Camp Halfblood…"


End file.
